


Aún no

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Platonic Relationships, TobiDei Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: No hablarían de eso. Aún no.





	Aún no

— Senpai.

Deidara apartó la mirada de la bandeja de dangos en su regazo para mirar al hombre enmascarado a su lado. Se veía nervioso y no había tocado sus dulces favoritos. Deidara suspiró.

— ¿Se siente bien? Si no quería salir, no tenía que ignorar su comida.

Mira quién habla. 

— ¿Y escucharte rogar el resto de la tarde? Solo come y no te quejes —Regañó antes de comerse un dango al fin.

Tobi no lo imitó.

— Senpai está pensativo ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, con la audacia de acercarse más y colocar su mano en la rodilla ajena.

El estómago de Deidara cosquilleo ante el tacto, manteniendo su expresión desdeñosa. Comió otro dango, sin mirar con ojos soñadores la mano en su rodilla.

— Tú sabes porque, hm —Acusó con voz amarga, un poco harto de ese juego que tenían.

Tobi hizo círculos en su rodilla con su pulgar, entre molestos y calmantes, Deidara lo encontró propio. Obito se encogió de hombros sin ganas, sin nada que agregar.

Había mucho de que hablar entre ellos, pero aún hoy no habían dicho ni una palabra. Temor al fracaso y la decepción, manteniendo las mentiras en su lugar y los sentimientos en entredicho, tan propio de su relación. Deidara empezaba a odiar eso.

— ¿Qué es esto, Tobi? —Pidió con voz cansada, tranquilo de estar en medio del bosque comiendo dangos por primera vez.

Tobi se quedó quieto unos segundos, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro delgado con la pesadez de los años. Una voz diferente fue la que habló.

— ¿Qué quiere Senpai que sea?

Deidara tardó solo un parpadeo en decir.

— Una cita.

Obito sonrió con melancolía detrás de su máscara cuando respondió:

— Entonces estamos en una cita.

Ese era un avance, su primer avance en meses. Puede que no hayan dicho nada, pero era más de lo que Deidara podía pedir. Amar a alguien era tan difícil, más cuando no puedes saber que siente o quiere la persona. Obito y Deidara querían tanto decirlo pero...

Aún no, simplemente, aún no.

**Author's Note:**

> Lana del rey me puso de humor y escribí esto. Era una de las escenas que tuve planeado para el three-shot de "Otro intento" y me gustó mucho como para desecharla.  
Digo yo que me quedó cortico, bonitico y tristongo, como me gusta (?)  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado~


End file.
